Being a Pervert
by Miyo-chan02
Summary: The petite girl gasped, as she felt her skirt being lifted by someone. "R-ryoma-kun!" Maybe she shouldn't have turned her back. //One-shot//RyoSaku//


**"Being a Pervert"**  
**by** Miyo-chan02

**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own any of the characters used here.

**Summary:**  
The petite girl gasped, as she felt her skirt being lifted by someone. "R-ryoma-kun!" Maybe she shouldn't have turned her back. //One-shot//RyoSaku//

-  
It was a normal day. One of those normal days in which normal things happen to normal people under normal circumstances and consequences.

Apparently, it would have been a normal day for Echizen Ryoma if he woke up late. That is if he did.

But this time, he woke quite early. Earlier than his alarm clock that is. "5:30..."

Was it supposed to be a good thing or a bad thing? After all getting up late is better than getting up early. Why you ask? His sleep will just get shorter.

Another question. Why was he awake again?

_"What are these under your bed!?" a loud and angry female voice came from the other room._

_"D-darling, i-its not what you think! Th-those magazines... th-they're Karupin's! Yeah! They belong to Karupin!" came a lame excuse from an old man._

The exact reason why he was awake right this moment.

The next thing that filled the Echizen household are sounds of cracking and smashing.

"Again huh?" Ryoma muttered under his breathe and proceeded to the bathroom.

**--**

"Ohayou Ryoma-san. You seem early recently..." Nanako greeted her younger cousin.

"Hn." a short reply from Ryoma, taking his seat. Besides, who wouldn't wake early anyway after all that shouting?

A man holding a newspaper welcomed his sight. A familiar smirk filled his lips.

"Ne, being a pervert's pretty rough eh? Oyaji..." he said quite amused with Nanjiroh's shaking fists.

The old man soon snapped at his son's puns, throwing his newspaper crumpled to the ground. "Heh. At least I know that I'm _perfectly_ and _absolutely_ straight."

"Mm... really? You are? I didn't know."

"Well, are you? So confident to go against your old man eh? _DO_ you even have any proof that you are straight? You don't even have a girlfriend." Nanjiroh smiled feeling satisfied with his line.

"I don't need to prove you anything. I simply am. I'm going to school." Ryoma said nonchalantly, heading to the door.

As he wore his shoes, Nanjiroh followed him. "Alright son, I get it."

Ryoma eyed his old man.

"But before you talk big, why don't you be a pervert for a day?" the old man challenged his son.

Ryoma once again presented his old man a smirk. "I wonder what'll okaasan say after hearing that? I'm off." and the green-haired lad left.

"Right right. Follow your father's footsteps son. Just don't share with my magazines...they're mine." Nanjiroh chuckled.

"What was that _dear_?"

"Oh nothing... I was just shaping my son's future. Shaping him in my own image." Nanjiroh said proudly.

"Is that... _so_?" Rinko smiled.

The next thing he knew, there were some smashing and cracking.

--  
"Go go go Ryoma-sama!! That was awesome!" Osakada Tomoka, Ryoma's number one fangirl, screeched with her pompoms flying in the air.

"You won again Echizen." Momoshiro greeted.

"Here Ryoma-sama." Tomoka handed him a towel.

Ryoma accepted it. "Sankyuu..."

"Kyaah!" Tomoka squealed

"Nyaaah~~ Ne, where's Ryuzaki-chan? Obaa-san (coach) is looking for her." Eiji came approaching the three.

"Now that you mention it, ain't Ryuzaki-chan with you Osakada-chan?" Momoshiro asked.

"Sakuno-chan wanted a drink. She's on the vending machines." Tomoka reassured.

Eiji and Momoshiro looked at each other with a glint in their eyes.

"Hmm.. I feel thirsty. Ne Ochibi, could ya get your sempai some drink?"

Ryoma looked at him. "No."

"Come on! You're going to head there anyway right?"

"Well I can get you one sempai." Tomoka volunteered.

"Now now Osakada-chan. Coach is looking for Ryuzaki-chan, maybe you can go there for her.. Let's go." Momoshiro said dragging Tomoka.

"B-but th--"

"Come on."

When Tomoka was out of the picture, Eiji tried once more. "Get me some Ochibi! I'll treat you a can of ponta."

Ryoma instantly went to his sempai. "Give it."

Eiji's eyes narrowed a bit. _"What a great kouhai a sempai could have..._"

--

The lad with a white cap, soon reached his destination.

_"Hmm.. maybe an orange juice will do..."_ he heard a small voice.

Ryoma continued walking until he spotted the young girl infront of the vending machine, reaching down to get a can.

--

"Kyah!" The petite girl gasped, as she felt her skirt being lifted by someone. She dropped her can and looked back...

She opened her mouth but no words were coming out. She was totally speechless with what she saw.

"R-ryoma-kun!"

Sakuno didn't know if she was hallucinating, dreaming or even imagining! But if there's something true here, she knew that this can't be real.

_It just can't be..._

...

...

"Pink stripes huh?"

The young girl felt her cheeks hotter than before. "R-ryoma-kun! P-pervert!" She sunk on her knees and closed her eyes due to embarrassment. She held her skirt tightly.

The young man was amused at the sight. "Now, isn't that a little late eh? Ryuzaki..." he said slotting the coins in the vending machine.

Sakuno looked down. "R-ryoma-kun!" She never felt this way. Ryoma was just never like this. He wasn't a pervert! He was never one!

She knew that he was a guy... but she knew that he wasn't like the others.

Ryoma went before her and lowered himself up to her level. "Here." he handed her the can of her orange juice.

He stood up, now taking his leave.

Sakuno looked at his retreating figure with confusion written all over her face.

Ryoma stopped on his tracks... "Oh yeah... why don't you try wearing something silver? That's my favorite color." a really big smirk was on his face. It was that smirk that's always present when he won matches.

He continued walking away.

Not only Sakuno's cheeks were red. Her whole face turned red now. "P-pervert..." that was the only word she could say.

--

Ryoma reached the door of his house with Nanjiroh waiting for him.

"What do you have for me?" the old man asked.

The younger Echizen looked at his father. "Pink stripes..." He then entered the house.

Nanjiroh smirked. "That's my boy!" He rejoiced.

Though he'll soon regret saying that. Especially if Rinko was standing behind him.

_Owari ^^_

-

**A/N:**  
Okay, so I released a crack fic a while ago. And people kept asking for more so here you have one. I totally enjoyed writing this one xD though I still don't feel confident about it.

I don't think that Ryoma was OOC here. He just tried being one. It doesn't mean that he really is. Though if there's one thing.. its that he did enjoy making fun of Sakuno.. poor Saku-chan xD

So hope u guys enjoy this...? Still reviews please ok?? :3 arigatou

_~~Miyo-chan02_


End file.
